Nothing left to lose!
by New Writer x
Summary: Sequel to 'Whatever Means Necessary' Catherine and Vincent have defeated Mk and are looking forward to being together but past enemy's threaten there future! what troubles will our power couple face this time? And will they survive it :) x please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a sequel to 'whatever means necessary' and I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

><p><em>I reached up and cupped his face "hey...you and me can overcome anything and I promise that<em> we_ will have a future...together" I said with a smile and brushed our lips together_

_"Together" he repeated and threw an arm over my shoulder as we began to walk toward the car_

_Knowing that whatever the future holds for us that we can handle it_

_Together_

* * *

><p><em>When they landed in Washington they were taken straight to the White House and given an audience with the president<em>

_"Well it turns out you weren't so trustworthy after all" president Reynolds let out a sigh as he leant back in his chair behind the desk as Vincent Keller stood a few feet Infront of him, Catherine at his side_

_"Attempted murder, kidnapping the list just keeps going on and on.."_

_"But dad it wasn't him, it was his..."_

_"Quiet Catherine" bob hushed his daughter before taking a deep breath_

_"And you put my daughters lives at risk..both of them,you should be given a life sentence for what you've done, locked up and throw away the key"_

_Catherine could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage and her breathing become shallow_

_"But in turn...you also saved them and took down your own father and for that I thank you"_

_He rubbed his hand over his mouth and looked at his daughter_

_"Catherine do you have anything to say about this?"_

_Catherine rubbed her sweaty palms off her jeans and took a step forward_

_"Yes I do" she took a deep breath before continuing_

_"When I found out who Vincent really was I was heartbroken, the one person who I really thought was there to protect me was actually there to hurt me" she let out a tired laugh_

_"But it wasn't until he explained everything did I realise that it wasn't him who was to blame, but his father and it was at that moment we decided to take down Micheal Keller (Mk) together"_

_She looked back at Vincent who wore a soft smile on his face as she reached out her hand, he walked forward and entwined there fingers standing by her side_

_"Because we'll do anything for each other so I'm sorry to say this but there is no way in hell that you or anybody also is going to take him away from me because I love him"_

_"And I love her" Vincent added_

_She held her ground staring bob directly in the eye_

_"And..." She continued "if you still want to have a daughter after this I'd advise you let Vincent go, everyone deserves a second chance right? You should know that better than anybody!" She tilted her head to the side waiting for his response_

_Bob looked at his daughter and saw that determined look in her eyes_

_"Well you are definitely your mothers daughter" he rose from the chair and walked around the front of the desk and toward Catherine_

_"Catherine all I ever wanted was a better future for you girls and Vanessa but I can see I've done you wrong"_

_He looked to Vincent_

_"And I'm sorry for what I did to your family, at that time in my life I was in a very dark place and made a lot of mistakes" he put out his hand and Vincent shook it_

_"Take care of my girl" he released his hand as Vincent nod his head_

_He pulled Catherine in for a hug "I hope some day you can forgive me for what I've done"_

_"I love you my little kitty cat" he whispered as a stray tear fell down his cheek_

_"I love you to dad" she whispered as he cupped her face wiping away her tears and pressing his lips to her forehead_

_"Ok Vincent" he took a deep breath "well since I won't be in office for much longer let's just forget this ever happened"_

_He looked to his daughter "I can see Catherine is standing strong with this one so...I will take Care of Korean government since they found out my daughter crossed international waters and entered there country illegally there a little angry"_

_He looked at her with a soft smile and walked back around his desk, leaning over it he put on a pair of reading glasses and looked threw a few sheets of paper spread across the table_

_Glancing up at his daughter he waved his hand_

_"Your free to go"_

_Both Catherine and Vincent breath out a sigh of relief and turned toward the door hand in hand walking away_

_"So what now?" He questioned and she shrugged her shoulders_

_"I don't know" she looked up at him with a smile and brushed there lips together_

_"But I can't wait to find out" she whispered relaxing into his hold as his arm wrapped around her shoulders climbing into the back of an awaiting car headed straight toward the air port_

* * *

><p><strong>~ four years later ~<strong>

"FREEZE NYPD" Catherine shouted as she ran down the street after a potential suspect in a case she was working on beside her best friend and partner Tess

They came to a cross roads and looked left and right

"I'll take this way" Tess pointed right and Catherine nod her head taking off left

She ran around the corner and fell to the ground when a bat was swung at her, she quickly pushed herself onto her feet and stood with her fist raised

He swung again and missed as Catherine rose her leg and kicked him in the ribs then grabbed the bat and yanked it out of his hold

Throwing it to the ground she turned around and got back handed but quickly bounced back throwing a right hook hitting the right side of his noise then rose her legs doing a full 360 kicking him into the side of the head knocking him to the floor

She Then pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man as he lay on the ground

"Don't move" she warned and pulled out her walky "Tess I got the purp"

She pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed him pulling him up to his feet

"Good work partner" Tess took the suspect from Catherine and pushed him toward the waiting squad car

Catherine took a deep breath and brushed a hand threw her hair before following after Tess.

When she reached the car Tess had the suspect put in the back and turned around to see blood on Catherine's forehead

"Your bleeding" She exclaimed and Catherine furrowed her eyebrows rising her hand to her forehead, then dropping it to eye level to see her fingertips covered in blood

"You ok" She asked and Catherine nod her head "yeah it's just a scratch" Catherine threw her friend a reassuring smile as she hopped into the car and they made there way toward the precinct with the suspect in toe

Tess pushed him threw the precinct and into holding while Catherine walked over to her desk and flopped herself down on the seat, she looked at her finger as she tapped it on the desk and glanced up at a photo that sat beside the computer screen

It was a pictures of her dad, heather, herself and Vincent at heathers graduation two years ago

After the whole Mk fiasco heather decided she wanted to go back to school and take a coarse in NYU graduating two year later at the top of her class, who new heather had both brains and beauty?

In the photo heather and Catherine are standing side by side with Vincent on her left and bob on heathers right, Vincent's arm wrapped around Catherine's waist as smiles covered there faces

She deflated deeper into the chair as Tess sat at the desk opposite her

"Hey only a couple more weeks and he'll be home right!" Tess said softly and Catherine threw her a reassuring smile

"Yeah...yeah I'm just being stupid" she let out a sigh and got off the chair

About six months ago Vincent was contacted about potentially returning to the army base to train new soldiers for combat

he thought about the offer and after we talked about it he decided to return to train the soldiers and so far he's been gone for three months but he's scheduled to finish and return home in three weeks

"I'm gonna grab a coffee you want one?"Catherine asked as she walked toward the staircase

"Yeah" Tess shouted as Catherine made her way up the staircase

The minutes she was out of hearing range Tess grabbed her phone and punched in a number before rising it to her ear

It rang for a few seconds before it was answered

"Hey Tess"

"Hey Vince" she paused "am..are you still coming back tonight to surprise Catherine?" Tess asked a little nervous

"Yeah I should be back in a couple of hours why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure...so how are you gonna do this, you want me to take her out for dinner then you..."

"No Tess it's ok I'm just gonna surprise her at the apartment but thank you!"

"No problem" Tess glanced behind her shoulder and saw Catherine coming her way with two coffees in hand

"Ok Vince gotta go cats coming" she quickly spoke down the line before slamming the phone down

"Everything ok" Catherine asked cautiously as she handed Tess the coffee and sat at the desk opposite her

"Yeah joe just canceled dinner again" she lied and Catherine's mouth formed an "O" as she took as sip of the hot liquid and started typing on the computer

"Sorry" Catherine whispered as she smiled at her friend continuing to type on the key board

When Catherine was too engrossed in the information displayed across the monitor to notice anything else

Tess smiled wickedly 'she has no idea'

* * *

><p><strong>~ a couple of hours later ~<strong>

When the clock hit 9:30pm and Catherine arrived home, she rubbed her hand to her forehead wiping away the beads of sweat as the scorching heat of July started to take an effect on her

she dropped her bag inside the door and turned around locking it before walking down the hall, and into the bedroom she shared with Vincent

A couple of months after the incident when everything went back to normal cat and Vincent decided to move in together so they bought a two bedroom apartment with a spacious kitchen, living room,

But Catherine's favourite room of all was there bedroom that dawned a huge king size bed which felt a little empty lately

She stripped her self of her jeans and blouse removing her bra to get more comfortable and changed into a pair of boy shorts and tank top tying her hair up into a messy bun

She walked back into the kitchen and turned on the radio so the sound traveled threw out the apartment

She grabbed new bed sheets from the hot press and walked to the bedroom to change the bed covers

She had just finished when she heard the front door open and close,

she furrowed her eyebrows 'The door was locked' she went to grab her gun Just As a voice circulated around the house

"Catherine!" Her heart skipped a beat when she recognised the voice

"Vincent" she whispered to herself as she walked toward the door and into the hallway, she stopped in her tracks when she looked up to see Vincent standing at the front door In his full uniform, duffle bag in hand

"Hey" he whispered with a smile and Catherine could feel tears well up in her eyes

"Vincent" she breath out and raced toward him jumping up Into his arms as he dropped his bag and caught her

"I missed you...so much" she rained kisses over his face before hugging him again

"I missed you too Catherine" he whispered in her ear "you have no Idea just how much" he lowered her back onto her feet and crushed there lips together

She dragged her tongue across his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, nipping and biting it which caused a growl to escape his lips

When they Pulled away she whispered in his ear "did I ever tell you how much I love a man in uniform!"

A seductive smile covered her face as She crushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lift her into his arms bridal style

He walked them down the hall and into the bedroom laying her down onto the bed

he kicked off his boots and climbed his way up the bed kissing his way up her body, his hands following close behind

Goose bumps covered her skin as he unbuttoned the top half of his uniform and she slipped her hands under the material pushing it off his broad shoulders and onto the ground revealing a black tank that clung closely to his muscular physic

She gripped his hair as he ran kisses down her neck and chest until his mouth found hers again

He mumbled some incoherent words into her ear that she paid no attention to as his hands made there way under her top and lifted it over her head leaving her top half bare

gripping her waist he flipped them over and sat up pulling his shirt over his head then pressed his hands to her back pulling her closer to him as he took her nipples into his mouth she arched her back

How many night had he dreamt of this while away at the army base just wanting to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, to wake up next to her beautiful face every morning, he was scheduled to be home in a couple of weeks but considering he new the officers he managed to pull some strings and get released early.

She worked her way down his body and undid the buttons of his pants pulling them along with his boxers down his legs and throwing them the floor

He turned them again pining her between him and the mattress twisting his fingers in the material of her shorts and pulled them down her legs, her panties were next to come off but instead of using his hands he gripped the material with his teeth and dragged his tongue along the side of her thigh as he slid the material down her leg

He licked the inside of her thigh and stopped at her entrance dragging his tongue between her folds causing a loud moan to escape her lips

He continued to lick and kiss her sensitive nub pushing his tongue out entering her

she arched her back and gripped and handful of his dark hair as she shuddered under his touch

he continued to torcher her until she couldn't control it anymore and came with a loud moan

Vincent swallowed her juices and licked her once more before climbing back up her body so he was hovering over her face and lightly pressed there lips together so she could taste herself on his tongue

he positioned himself between her legs and pushed forward filling her completely

she clung to him as he thrust in and out, digging her nails into his back as he was close to the brink of insanity from the sounds emitting from his beautiful girlfriends lips.

He hovered over her as he quickened the pace pushing her over edge to another climax as he followed closely behind tumbling over himself, his fatigued body collapsing on top of her

After a few minutes he pushed himself up and looked down at the beautiful woman laying beneath him

"I love you" he whispered as she cupped his face and rubbed there noses together

"I love you too" she replied and lightly kissed his lips

He rolled onto his side as she did the same so they were face to face

His hand draped lazily over her waist as they tried to regain there breaths

"What are you doing here?" She whispered "I thought you weren't coming home for another three weeks!"

"I pulled a few strings and got released early and now i am so happy I did" he kissed her lips "why? d'you miss me" he teased and she wrapped her arm under his and hid her face the the crook of his neck inhaling his musky cent

She nod her head and kissed the pulse on his neck lightly "you have no idea"

When He pulled away he brushed some hair behind her ear and saw a mark at the right side of her forehead

"What happened?" He asked his tone filled with worry and she shook her head

"Oh this..."she brushed her fingertips over the cut "got too close to a suspect holding a bat"

She could see his jaw tighten with anger so she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb over it

"I'm ok" she leant Forward and pressed her lips to his as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly to his chest

"Now where were we?" She whispered with a smirk and he quirked an eyebrow

"Oh...I think I can remember"

When his mouth found hers again He lightly traced his Hand up her thigh and squeezed her butt, But As things were becoming more heated Catherine's phone rang and they both let out a groan

"I swear if that's JT I'm gonna kill him" Vincent muttered under his breath that caused Catherine to giggle as she reached for her phone and pressed the green button rising it to her ear she answered

"Chandler" as Vincent propped his hands behind his head not worried about covering himself up as Catherine talked on the phone

"Hey Tess what's up...wait, wait Tess slow down...what do you mean he...how?when?...well do they have any leads on where he could be now...ok I'll be right there!" Catherine hopped off the bed and pulled up her jeans

"What happened?" Vincent asked as he got off the bed and walked toward her

Catherine whipped her head around her chest heaving deep breaths

"Guess what's come back to haunt us".

* * *

><p><strong>its good to be back!<strong>

**until next time **

**new writer :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I've put a pole up on my profile about the continuation of some of my outstanding stories: 'Could It Be?' and 'Nothing Left To Lose!'. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could check it out and let me know which one you'd like to see continued first. Thanks x x x


End file.
